Anything and Everything
by King Cobbler
Summary: Sometimes, in the dank confines of his own mind, Sasuke wished she'd chase him instead. SasuHina HinaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **"Anything and Everything"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **AU after chunnin exams, fluff, romance, (very) slight Naruto, Ino, and Sakura bashing by Sasuke.

**Summary:** Sometimes, in the dank confines of his own mind, Sasuke wished she'd chase him instead.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Hinata, Hinata/Naruto

* * *

She was blushing again, blushing and stuttering like a love struck fool. All because of him. Naruto. The dobe. Dead last. The idiot of Konoha. He shouldn't be jealous—not of Naruto—but he was. Hinata was giggling again, the sound being slight in the face of her anxiety. He'd never made her laugh before.

She and Naruto had grown obnoxiously close in the course of their mission. She was finally able to avoid fainting in his presence and Naruto had come to decide she wasn't so weird after all. (This had something to do with the fact that Hinata made him ramen, he was sure.)Ino had been fawning over the couple all day—not that he cared. If the Hyuuga had decided to trip all over herself for the sake of a hair-brained, sorry excuse for a ninja, then so be it. More power to her. She'd need all the support she could get to stand him.

The boy glanced over again at the happy pair, barely restraining a mouthful of vomit. Hinata was offering her Naruto her own lunch because of his constant hunger complaints. It looked like the dobe was actually considering it, too. _Idiot. _Hinata was exhausted from using the byakugan so frequently. She obviously needed the food more. Stupid Naruto. He was bobbing up and down like a twitchy mutt, obviously excited about the prospect of a free meal. Hinata _was _a wonderful cook.

He didn't even seem concerned that she would be going without. Idiot. He considered interfering, telling Hinata she needed to eat for the good of the team. The dobe couldn't exactly argue with the truth. He slowed his pace to match that of the couple's and watched in a mixture of disappointment and satisfaction as Ino got there first, proceeding to pound Naruto for his lack of manners. At least she was good for something.

As Naruto laid on the ground, trying to drown out Ino's nonsensical lecture, the team leader realized that this was his chance to separate the love birds. He called Hinata to his side, in guise of needing her eyes. He felt guilty asking her to scout ahead when her chakra was so low, but not nearly guilty enough to use a less effective excuse. After affirming there were no enemy nins ahead, she stayed at his right, either too uncomfortable or too polite to consider moving to her previous position.

Ino and Naruto were still trading verbal blows behind them. It could almost be considered suspect, how very aggressive Naruto was being, if you didn't know the knucklehead. Naruto had always been an argumentative person and had a tendency to fly off the handle. This reaction was usually subdued around those of the fairer sex, but Ino appeared to have a knack for irritating him. Odd, considering that her personality was almost a carbon copy of his beloved Sakura-chan's. One fangirl was just as annoying as the next.

That was something he'd always admired about Hinata, her ability to be subtle. Even knowing how much the girl loved Naruto, her affection it wasn't obvious. Well, it was, but somehow she seemed to worship him in a way that was much less crass than anything Ino or Sakura could ever pull off.

"Uchiha-san?" Questioned a soft voice.

Hinata was looking ahead, her bloodline activated again. Her usual timid nature had been replaced with a ninja-inspired seriousness. He favored her with a noncommittal grunt.

"I-Is there something we should be worried about?" She continued.

A smirk twisted his lips. Instead of completely losing her head in his presence, as most females did, she'd kept her mind on the mission. This _could_ be because she held no romantic interest in him (and probably was), but he liked to think it was because of her talent as a kunoichi and underlying maturity. It was a welcome change, to say the least. None of his admirers were quite as annoying as they used to be, but the sly glances were rapidly becoming more troublesome than the outright shrieks.

"Why would you think that, Hinata?" He returned. It was a stupid question, but he done worse to hear her speak.

"W-Well," she murmured, her fingers pushing together. "You asked me to scout ahead. I thought we'd l-left enemy territory. Should w-we be w-w-worried, Uchiha-san?"

"No," he answered simply, distracted. _Uchiha-san_, huh? She called the dobe _Naruto-kun_.

"Uchiha-san?" There it was again.

"What?!" He bit out harshly. Too harshly if her wince was anything to go by.

"Ano . . .I-I j-j-just wanted to say thank you, for e-earlier."

He looked down at her. "Earlier?" He prompted.

Her head bowed. "Y-You s-s-saved m-my life."

The instance in question came back to him with startling clarity. Their mission had been simple; escort an emissary out of the land of fire. They expected low level enemy-nin, so they'd been combat ready. In one of their skirmishes Sasuke had put himself at risk to deflect a kunai coming straight toward Hinata's undefended back. At the time, he'd been thinking more along the lines of helping a teammate avoid injury instead of protecting someone he cared about, but Hinata didn't need to know that. Now was a perfect time to pull out a sappy comment, like her beloved idiot. Oh, how the mighty have fallen.

He shrugged. "Teammates . . . Should help each other." He was surprised that the sentiment was truthful.

The Hyuuga smiled. "Y-You're a g-good p-p-person, Sasuke-san." She blushed.

His eyes widened at the new title and compliment. They weren't quite as affectionate as 'Naruto-kun' and 'the person I admire most', but they were getting there.

* * *

"Hinata-sama, your father has requested your presence for training." The girl's head bowed. Neji had, on her father's orders, met Hinata at the gate. He'd allowed her to give a brief goodbye to Ino and Naruto, but wasn't patient enough to wait out Sasuke's turn.

If Naruto had been there, he would've protested the ridiculous 'order' and Neji's ridiculous attempt at ignoring him in his usual loud, obnoxious fashion, but he wasn't. Sasuke was. "She's suffering from chakra exhaustion, she doesn't need to train."

"I think Hiashi-sama's judgment is superior to yours, Uchiha," Neji scoffed. "Who are you to question it?"

"I'm her team leader." Hinata glanced nervously between the two prodigies.

"Ano, S-Sasuke-san-" She tried to interrupt.

"The mission is over," Neji hissed amid his gentle cousin's protests.

"Her condition relates to it, which gives me jurisdiction," Sasuke smirked. "You know as well as I that if she were to disobey direct orders from me she'd be undermining the entire system. That's hardly suitable behavior for a Hyuuga."

"You've given no orders concerning her health, " the older Hyuuga stated apathetically.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Hinata?" She looked towards him. "You're to have yourself looked over and healed by a medic. Following that, you should do nothing strenuous for several days, including training of any kind."

"Hai," Hinata agreed, head bowed again.

Neji turned. "Come, Hinata-sama."

"N-Nii-san, could y-you g-go ahead without me? I-I'll catch up . . ." She whispered awkwardly.

Neji's brow furrowed in protest, but after being subjected to Hinata's pleading gaze, he nodded reluctantly. He shot a glare at Sasuke, knocking his shoulder purposely before stopping a few paces ahead. Sasuke wasn't sure exactly how he'd gotten on Neji's bad side, but the feeling was mutual. When the hell had everyone started preferring Naruto over him, anyway?

She turned to Sasuke. "Y-you didn't have t-to do t-that, Sasuke-san." Her bravado faded and she blushed. "Thank you . . ."

He waved his hand. "I told you before, teammates should help each other . . ."

"H-hai." Hinata nodded. "B-but I thought that, maybe, w-we could be, uh, friends . . ." She trailed off, her eyes cast downward and her face beet red.

There was a tense silence.

"I would like that . . .Hinata-chan."

She flushed even deeper, if possible, bowing quickly before following after her cousin. He looked after her in silent contemplation. For saving her life, he'd been upgraded from Uchiha-san to Sasuke-san, and for protecting her well-being, he'd been moved from team leader to friend. He couldn't help but wonder what he'd have to do to make her call him Sasuke-kun.

He was sure it'd be worth it.

* * *

**Know the Lingo:**

**-San:** The equivalent of Mr. and/or Ms., respectful

-**Chan:** Cutesy term of affection

-**Sama:** Even more respectful than -San

**-Kun:** Affectionate/Respectuful term, usually for a male.

**Hai:** Yes, okay

**Ano:** Um,

**Nii-san:** Brother


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **"Anything and Everything"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **Allusions to violence, jealousy, Sakura/Sasuke one sided love/friendship, Slight Naruto/Sakura/Ino-bashing by Sasuke, AU, heavy stuttering.

**Summary:** Sometimes, in the dank confines of his own mind, Sasuke wished she'd chase him instead.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Hinata, Hinata/Naruto

**Additional Notes:** I decided to continue this as a three-shot, designed as a Christmas present for reviewers. The next chapter will be posted on Christmas day (i.e. tomorrow). After that, this story will _not _continue. Enjoy!

* * *

Sasuke really, _really_ hated people.

He hated Neji's smug acceptance, Sakura and Ino's equally inane giggling, and most of all, he hated the dobe's goofy grin. His sense of timing was even more annoying. Why the idiot felt the need to thwart him at every turn he had no idea, but for the first time—ever—it was actually working. Was the dobe trying to make his life a living nightmare? Was fate really _that _biased?

He'd been trying to get closer to Hinata for months now, and in some ways, he'd succeeded. She no longer startled at his presence, or apologized for the smallest of things. She'd even invited him to lunch once, and though it was clearly without romantic intentions, Sasuke was suitably pleased that she felt confident enough to ask. This _was_ Hinata after all. Her signature awkwardness wasn't only charming, but helped mark his progress. Little victories he wouldn't have otherwise noticed were broad casted by her nervous manner. He was really starting to make progress—until Sakura and Ino decided to butt in.

It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice how much closer Naruto and Hinata had become on their last mission. The rookie nine—or more specifically, the female members of the rookie nine—had noticed, and they'd decided to drag the twosome (kicking and screaming, hopefully) down the isle. It was the most obnoxious thing they'd done since attaining the rank of chuunin, but more than that, _it was working_. While Naruto didn't think of Hinata as anything more than a comrade, his beloved Sakura-chan's word was enough to convince him that Hinata didn't feel the same way. Which, in turn, convinced him that he should try to harder to understand her feelings. Which led him to now:

Asking her out. For Ramen. _In front of Sasuke. _

It was horrifying.

When Naruto had come back from Jiraiya's training program more mature, Sasuke had thought it was a good thing. It made him a tougher opponent, which would help Sasuke become stronger. It made him less irritating, which would help Sasuke not to kill him. It made him less abrasive, which would help Sakura not to pummel him . . . as much. It was good all around . . . until this. _Never_ had Sasuke longed for the oblivious dobe he'd grown up with as much as he did then.

_That dobe_ would've never recognized Hinata's feelings. She could've personally declared her undying love for Naruto right to his face and _he_ would've come away from it thinking she was weirder than ever. _He_ certainly wouldn't have empathized with her had he found out she was in love with him. _He_ would've never given her a chance and asked her out. Yep, pre-Jiraiya Naruto was infinitely less annoying. Sasuke missed him.

Sasuke didn't have the ability to turn back time, though, so he was stuck watching Hinata blush and nod as they made plans for the weekend. He briefly entertained the notion of beating Naruto senseless and kidnapping Hinata, but managed to stifle his jealousy. What was he expecting, anyway? Hinata had idolized Naruto for most of her life. She'd never turn him down. He liked to think he was a friend, yeah, but Hinata had no idea he cared for her as anything more. She didn't worry about hurting his feelings because she didn't know he had any to hurt.

Maybe it was a good thing, anyway. The Naruto Hinata loved was the one she'd watched from afar. As quaint as the notion was, you couldn't really care someone until you spent time with them. Maybe Hinata would see that the boy she'd looked to for inspiration wasn't what she wanted—needed—on a personal level. As Naruto's 'best friend' he could say with surety; the view wasn't half as pretty closeup. Naruto was a nice guy, with determination and ambition enough to fill oceans, but he was also pig headed, loud, and reckless. He lacked manners in the most basic sense of the word and had no respect for tradition. Opposites may attract, but it helped to have a few things in common. Naruto and Hinata didn't.

Yes, Sasuke assured himself, after a date with Naruto, Hinata would be free of her crush. She couldn't possibly spend more than a few minutes in his company without being disappointed. He wasn't worried. Really, he wasn't.

* * *

That weekend, on a roof across from and overlooking Ichiraku's, Sasuke was sulking. He wasn't sure which he should be more angry about; that he couldn't stop himself from looking in on Hinata's date, or that he was well—worried—by what he saw. The moron was acting strangely. Very strangely. He was being . . . _charming_ and _mannerly_. It had to be a henge.

"Sasuke-kun?" It was Sakura, standing on the rooftop beside him with a hand on her hip and a grin suggesting she knew _exactly_ what he'd been up to. "Didn't think Naruto could pull it off?" Or . . . maybe not.

"Hn," He grunted. Sakura nodded as if he'd made an important point.

"I've been coaching him all week," She explained smugly. His fist clenched. "Pretty impressive, huh?"

"You've been coaching . . . the dobe?"

"Well, yeah. Even _Chouji's_ offended by his eating habits. Can you imagine what _Hinata_ would think? She'd probably faint!"

"You've been coaching . . . the dobe?"

"No need to repeat yourself," she grinned. "I know it's amazing. Naruto's a pretty good student with the proper motivation." She flexed her fist in example.

Sasuke barely controlled a wince. Sakura had a killer right hook. Infused by chakra in a technique developed by Tsunade herself, not even Kakashi-sensei could escape her wrath. He was actually a little surprised that Naruto wasn't on his death bed. Considering how many times Sakura would've had to 'discipline' him when teaching etiquette, he was lucky to be breathing.

"I tried to convince him to take her out for sushi instead, but he left for Ichiraku's as soon as my back was turned," Sakura rolled her eyes. "He sure hasn't changed much. I wonder what Hinata sees in him?"

Sasuke wondered that too, but replied: "There's nothing to see. Naruto's an idiot."

"You're right," she agreed, "but we both know he's more than that. I just wonder what it was that made Hinata notice him in the first place. They're pretty dissimilar . . . Maybe opposites really _do_ attract. In which case . . . I'll be a Uchiha soon enough. Ne, Sasuke-kun?"

"It's a date—not a proposal, Sakura."

"Hai, Sasuke-kun,"she giggled. "But it looks like it's getting there. They're both really enjoying themselves. Oh look, he's sharing his bowl! Kawaii!"

_Twitch._

"And he's touching her hand. Aww!"

_Twitch._

"Look, look, she's blushing! Don't faint, Hinata! Don't faint!"

_**Twitch. **_

"She didn't faint! She didn't faint! She's smiling! Yatta! Way to go, Hinata!"

_**Double Twitch.**_

"Sakura—"

"Did you see that? I think Naruto's really starting to warm up to her!"

"Sakura—"

"They're gonna make such a cute couple!"

"Sakura—"

"Can you imagine what their children will look like? A bunch of pale eyed blonds or blue eyed Hyuugas? So pretty!"

"SAKURA!"

"Geez, Sasuke-kun," Sakura frowned. "You don't have to yell. I'm right here!"

_**Super Twitch. **_

"Sakura, can we _not_ talk about the dobe's love life? It's sickening enough to watch."

"So, what _do_ you want to talk about then; _Hinata's_ love life? I didn't know you had a thing for white eyes, Sasuke-kun! Is that why you're up here spying? You're in looovve?" Sakura laughed. And laughed. And laughed. Then paused.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun, why aren't you calling me stupid?"

Silence.

"Seriously, Sasuke-kun! You're usually angry by now."

Silence.

"Sasuke-kun? Did I upset you?"

. . .

"Sasuke?"

. . . . . .

"It's true, isn't it?"

. . . . . . . . .

". . . I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura." Sasuke took a step back.

"Don't give me that! You're in love with Hinata, aren't you? Why didn't you tell me, Sasuke?! Why'd you let me set her up with Naruto!?!" Sakura fumed.

Sasuke took another step back.

"Is it your pride, Sasuke?! Is that was this is about? PRIDE?!?" Her hand fisted.

And another.

"Why didn't you come to _me_? Did you think I'm _selfish_ enough to disregard _your_ feelings, just because I LIKE YOU TOO?!?" It drew back.

Sasuke turned.

"Tell me, Sasuke-kun, because I really want to know; after all I've done for you, do you still not . . . _**TRUST ME**_?!?" It flew.

Sasuke ran.

* * *

After two days of laying low and avoiding Sakura at all costs; Sasuke determined it was safe to leave his room. He wasn't sure what life was like on the outside, but prayed that Sakura hadn't spilled his secret. While she would draw the line before collapsing his dead family's ancestral home, she had no such reservations regarding public humiliation. One word to Ino and all of Konoha would know within the hour. It was the perfect revenge.

Stupid Sakura.

He dressed and left, though, determined to at least explain things to Hinata, or better yet; deny them completely. When life gives you lemons? Deny, deny, deny. It was practically his family motto. He just hoped Naruto wouldn't get in the way. Dobe though he was, he had a knack for getting people to spill their guts. He'd have to be avoided too.

Stupid Naruto.

As he carefully inched his way out of the Uchiha district, Sasuke was surprised to see a familiar figure waiting for him. _Sakura?_ No, not Sakura. _Hinata. _She was hovering at the entrance, apparently having a hard time deciding whether or not to go in. He stepped in front of her. Her glossy eyes snapped to attention and rounded out in a way reminiscent of a goldfish. It was . . . _cute._ How had she known he was home . . . ?

Stupid, _stupid_ Sakura.

"Gomen n-nasai, Sasuke-san,"she apologized. "S-Sakura-chan told me y-you probably wouldn't be c-coming o-out for, um, another three days . . . "

Sasuke folded his arms. "Sakura was wrong."

"Uh . . . H-h-hai?" Hinata's fingers pushed together urgently. "I-I-I j-just w-w-wanted to . . . t-t-t-talk t-t-t-t-o y-you about . . . S-S-Sakura-chan s-s-said . . ." She blushed.

Sakura would _pay_ for this.

"Sakura was wrong," Sasuke reiterated, turning back for the safe confines of his room. He couldn't be rejected _there_. He was stopped short by a hand on his sleeve.

"S-S-Sasuke-kun," Hinata cried. "I-I wanted to t-t-tell you t-that I-I feel the s-s-s-same w-way!"

"You . . . feel the same way?" Sasuke repeated slowly, in shock. "When did this happen?"

"Y-You're a-always trying t-to protect me, l-like Neji-niisan. But I d-didn't realize . . . I-I'm so, so s-sorry, Sasuke-kun! I d-didn't—C-Can you f-f-forgive me? I w-want us to have that k-kind of r-r-r-relationship too!"

"You want . . . a relationship, with me?" Sasuke's eyes widened.

"H-Hai!" Hinata nodded her head violently, still flushed a bright red and looking incredibly anxious. "I-I really l-l-like you, S-Sasuke-kun . . . A-Ano, w-will you please be m-my . . . N-Nii-san?"

Wait a minute, her Nii-san? Her _brother!?_

. . .

Hinata's head bowed. "I-If you d-don't want to, um, I'll understand. I-I'm not very . . . I'm not v-v-very . . . I-I . . . G-G-G-Gomen." She shook her head, obviously distressed. "I-I shouldn't h-have—"

"Don't," Sasuke interrupted, his resolve obliterated. "I'll be your brother."

"I-I'm glad, um, S-Sasuke-niisan." Sasuke scowled.

"Just Sasuke."

"H-Hai, S-Sasuke!"

Oh yes, Sakura would _pay_.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: **"Anything and Everything"

**Author: **King Cobbler

**Warnings: **Romance, Fluff, Emotional blackmail, Hinata-angst, Sasuke-angstier.

**Summary:** Sometimes, in the dank confines of his own mind, Sasuke wished she'd chase him instead.

**Pairing:** Sasuke/Hinata, Hinata/Naruto

**Disclaimer: **This fanfic is a product of fanfiction. No infringement was intended and no money was made.

* * *

It took him a solid week to corner her, but the terror spreading across unnaturally pale features made every minute worthwhile. He'd promised himself Sakura would pay for her crimes; the most serious of which was telling Hinata he wanted to be her _brother _of all things. He'd been expecting vengeance on her part, but this was by far the worst thing she'd _ever_ done to him. She'd crossed the line, and by the look on her face, she knew it too.

"Now, now, Sasuke-kun," she pleaded. "Let's not be too hasty!"

"You _told_ her I wanted to be her _brother_."

"It was a joke, really! I didn't expect her to _ask_ you!" Sakura paused. "Why'd you say yes, anyway? It would've been the perfect time to confess!"

"You _told _her I wanted to be her _brother_."

"Jeesh, don't you ever get tired of repeating yourself?" Sakura's eyes rolled. "I can fix this, you know, but not if you kill me."

"You _told _her I wanted to be her _brother_."

Sakura nodded. "I can just as easily tell her you're in love with her, so you better watch out, Sasuke-kun!"

"Her _brother_, Sakura."

"Well, at least she's not calling you Sasuke-san anymore, right?"

Sasuke sighed. Being spoken to so informally by Hinata was something he enjoyed, but not nearly enough to like being her _Nii-san._ He'd thought about telling her he didn't think of her as family, but he knew Hinata didn't cope well with rejection and he wasn't about to tell her the truth. She'd never return his feelings with Naruto in the picture, and after she rejected him, things would be stilted. Just thinking about it was enough to turn his stomach. It was all Sakura's fault. Why couldn't she keep her mouth shut?

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-kun. I'll fix it though, really I will!"

"How's that, Sakura?"

"I-I'll talk to Naruto! I know he doesn't care about Hinata as much as you. I'm sure once he understands the situation—"

"No."

"But—"

"You aren't telling the idiot."

"But—"

"No."

"Fine," Sakura agreed. "I won't tell Naruto, but what do you want me to do? I could talk to Hinata—tell her I was joking—but considering you already confirmed the whole I-think-of-you-as-a-sister thing, it wouldn't do much good."

"_Sakura._"

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking," Sakura murmured. "Okay! How about we send her flowers and say they're from a secret admire— "

"No."

"But Sasuke—"

"No."

"Fine. How about . . . We send her _chocolate_ and say—"

"No."

"You didn't even—"

"No."

"But Sasuke—"

"No."

"Why don't you just tell her the truth? Its gotta be easier than this!"

Sasuke glared. Sakura sighed.

"_I'll _talk to Hinata, then! You're _Sasuke-kun _for goodness sake! She has to like you! I'll just . . . coax it out of her!"

" . . . . ?"

"Your biggest competition is _Naruto_. You can beat that!"

"Last time you talked with Hinata, you convinced her I wanted to be 'Nii-san'. I can't trust you."

"Would you rather have Ino-pig?"

"Not exactly."

* * *

An hour later, Sasuke walked out of the hospital in a perfect Sakura henge, content in the knowledge that the real Sakura had been locked in a storage closet. Sometimes, life was good. The only real threat to his new plan was Hinata's byakugan, but she probably wouldn't use it around someone like 'Sakura'. Now, where _was_ Hinata? Training grounds, he decided, heading there first. It was more likely she was in the Hyuuga compound, but even _he_ wouldn't risk sneaking in there. It was the fastest way to get caught—and maimed—if anyone saw past his disguise.

She wasn't there, but Kiba was kind enough to point him in the right direction. ("Last I heard she was out with Narutard. He probably took her to Ichiraku's again. Baka.") Ayame and her father were equally helpful. ("Hyuuga-san? Naruto-kun said something about going for a walk . . .") From there, a bratty academy kid led the way. ("Yeah, the boss came through here with that Hinata girl. What's it to you? I think they were headed to the hospital, or somethin'.") After a good hour's worth of detective work, he ended up back where he'd started.

It was annoying, but the real Sakura was still unconscious, so he'd probably get away with it. The nurses had swarmed him from the start with cases and questions, but he'd ignored them all in favor of looking for Hinata. It wasn't as if he actually knew medical ninjutsu anyway, so he didn't feel too guilty turning them down. All the stress gave him a better understanding of Sakura's temper, though. If he was under this much pressure every day, he'd have done a lot worse than beat on the dobe.

"S-S-Sakura-chan!" Ah, found her.

He plastered on his most winning smile. "Hinata-chan, it's good to see you!"

"Hai, S-Sakura-chan!" She fidgeted nervously. "Ano Sakura-chan, are you f-feeling a-alright? Y-You look like y-you're in p-pain!"

Sasuke's grin dropped immediately. He was frustrated that his best effort looked more like a grimace, but tried again with a more subdued, Sasuke-esque smirk. "Gomen, Hinata-chan. Its been really hectic today."

"O-Oh," Hinata exclaimed. "I-I don't want t-to keep you! I'll just b-be . . . going! Sorry!"

Sasuke stopped her with a glare. "Don't even think about it, Hinata. I want to know what you're doing here."

"Uh, I w-wanted to . . . t-talk to you. I c-c-can tell y-you're busy, though. I-I'll just leave!"

"_Hinata._"

"Gomen, it's uh, i-it's Naruto." Hinata blushed.

'Sakura' sighed. "Fine, let's go somewhere more private." He found an empty room, trying to act like it wasn't by accident. "Here's fine." He said. "What did the dobe do now?"

"D-D-Dobe?" Hinata repeated in confusion. "I-Isn't that w-what Sasuke calls N-Naruto-kun?"

"Yeah," Sasuke nodded 'her' pink head, fixing her face into a frustrated frown. "I guess he's starting to rub off."

Hinata agreed with a head bob, then winced. "N-Naruto-kun hasn't d-done anything . . ."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "I doubt that."

"N-No, really!" Hinata protested. "N-N-Naruto-kun's b-been n-nothing b-but k-kind t-t-to me."

"Except?" Sasuke prompted.

"H-He makes me . . . r-really n-nervous . . ."

"He's _always_ made you nervous."

"H-Hai, b-but . . . I-I've always t-thought that I-I would feel b-better if Naruto-kun w-was nervous with me."

"And you don't?"

"I-It's not t-that! Naruto-kun, he . . . H-He doesn't feel nervous a-at all!"

"That's good, right?" Sasuke leaned forward. "That he's comfortable with you?"

"N-No. I mean, y-yes . . . but not l-like this. H-He's not nervous b-because . . . because he d-doesn't look at m-me the same way I . . . look at him." Hinata pressed a hand against her heart. "H-He's already g-given that look to you, Sakura-chan!"

"I—" Sasuke paused, trying to think of what Sakura would say. He'd known her for years, so it was easy enough to mimic some of her mannerisms (and he couldn't do that _perfectly_), but he had no idea how she would respond to Hinata's declaration.

"T-That's why I-I wanted to talk to you, S-Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun . . . He r-really loves you! He's o-only with me b-because he t-thinks you're too good f-for him. Onegai, Sakura-chan! Please give h-him a chance!" Hinata panted.

Sasuke wanted to agree, he really did. Here was Hinata, being selfless, and agreeing to let go of Naruto—her most precious person—to give him a shot at true love. It was beyond generous. It was masochistic! He was half-convinced that Sakura herself would've said yes, if only out of respect, but he couldn't be sure. Should he agree anyway? Common sense said no. Would Sakura play along once he let her out? He doubted it. It seemed like a big risk, but . . .

"I—I'll give him a chance, Hinata-chan."

Hinata looked pained, but happy. If Sasuke had to name her expression he'd call it 'bittersweet'. It looked strange on a face he was used to seeing happy, or flustered. He didn't like it at all. Her head was bowing and were those . . . tears?!? Was she crying?!? She wasn't supposed to cry! He'd said yes!

"Gomen nasai, S-Sakura-chan." Hinata wiped her eyes with a sleeve. "I-I'm just . . . r-really g-grateful! I was s-so s-scared that y-y-you'd . . . A-Arigatou."

"Are you . . . going to tell Naruto?" Sasuke cleared his throat nervously.

"I-I think N-Naruto-kun would be r-r-really embarrassed i-if I did that. Could y-you just, um, say y-yes the next time h-he asks to w-walk you home? If it's not t-too much trouble . . ."

"I'll do it. It's just . . . Hinata, you should think about this. Naruto's a moron. He'd be just as happy with you as he would anyone else. You should grab for your own dreams instead of worrying about the dobe's. He's a fast healer, and harder to kill than that. He'll land on his feet—he always does."

Hinata shook her head, releasing a giggle. At Sasuke's questioning look, she explained: "Gomen, Sakura-chan. Sasuke_ m-must_ be r-rubbing off on you."

"Huh?" He questioned intelligently.

"J-Just now, you s-s-sounded l-like h-him."

* * *

Two hours later, after seeing a smiling Hinata out, Sasuke was now—as himself—following around the real, recently healed Sakura-chan. He knew it would be hard for her to see the light, (considering he'd knocked her out and locked her up) but he was equally sure Hinata's touching speech would've swayed her resolve. It didn't. Maybe he said it wrong . . .

"_Sakura._"

"Oh no," Sakura chastised. "Don't use that tone with _me_, Uchiha. I said no and I mean no."

"You already agreed."

"No," she said. "_You_ agreed._ I_ was locked in a closet. Which, might I add, isn't very comfortable."

"Sakura I—"

"Save it, Sasuke. What kind of person knocks out their friends? You could've just asked, you know."

"Would you have said yes?"

"No," Sakura answered, "but that would've saved us both a lot of trouble. Look at the mess you made! Promising I'd give Naruto a chance . . . _The nerve._"

"Hinata—"

"I'm sure she was persuasive, Sasuke-kun, but you can't go around _changing_ people's lives! There's a reason I've never said yes to Naruto, you know. I don't want to give him false hope. I _won't_ lead him on. Not even for you."

"Sakura— "

"Sorry, Sasuke-kun, but no."

"Wait, Sakura!"

"Sasu—"

"I-I'm sorry, okay?"

"That's not good enough, Sasuke-kun."

"I— . . . _Please,_" he murmured.

. . . .

"What did you just say?"Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"I'm . . . sorry?" Sasuke returned.

"After that," she said.

"Please?"

"Huh," Sakura sighed, resigned. "I'm in."

* * *

The next weekend, on a roof across from and overlooking Ichiraku's, Sasuke was at ease . From here, he had a perfect view of Sakura and Naruto's first, _official_ date (as in one they'd _both_ wanted to happen). So far, it was going well. Sakura's lessons had paid off. Hinata's presence only added to the captivating scenery. She still looked sad, but her expression was more sweet than bitter. It was good enough for him. As Naruto stole a noodle from Sakura's bowl and she blushed instead of smacking him, Hinata smiled.

"Ichiraku's again?" Sasuke shook his head. "The idiot never learns."

"Naruto-kun s-says a date can't be c-considered a date u-unless you have ramen," Hinata laughed.

"Sounds like the dobe," Sasuke agreed.

"N-Ne, S-Sasuke?" Hinata blushed. Her fingers twitched.

"Hn?"

"W-Would y-you like t-to have . . . r-ramen with me?"

"Took you long enough," he replied. "From now on, it's all we're eating."

Hinata blushed.

Sasuke smirked.

As one, two pale hands entwined.

"H-Hai, S-S-Sasuke-koi!"

It was so much better than Sasuke-kun.


End file.
